7 Deadly Sins Pride
by Tora Yousei
Summary: †You compare yourself to others as if you were superior, more righteous; your unwillingness to name ones faults honestly or the dignity in yourself as a better person, of better worth. Sin number 1 Pride. Case 1 Uchiha†


**_This story is going to be tough :\ I've never done anything like this, so if you hate it, be a dear and tell me how I could fix my lousy writing :D Also, another thing is I might need some help with this story, like a beta reader. If I haven't any help, the chapters, obviously, will come slowly. _**

_**Merci beaucoup!**_

* * *

"_Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty before all"_

_Uchiha, the name that strikes fear when spoken, the born prodigy's of Konoha, the Sinners of Pride. _

_Comparing yourself to others as if you were superior, more righteous; your unwillingness to name ones faults honestly or the dignity in yourself as a better person, of better worth. Sin number 1 'Pride'. Case 'Uchiha'_

Chief Duval Spencer, who was clad in dress robes, positioned himself into a finely carved wooden chair inside of Le Corbeau.

"Ma chère Madame Tora." Said he.

I smiled kindly at the man, "Chère Monsieur" said I, while taking my seat, the chair being pulled out by the waiter.

Chief Duval smiled, his black, beady eyes glittering behind golden rimmed glasses. A torn magnolia colored folder was held in his large, fatty hand.

Our orders were taken merely after a minute I was seated. After the waiter left, Chief Duval leaned forward, "Madame Tora, I have the folder as you requested it." Said Mr. Duval, handing me the worn file.

The file was worn and looked ages old, the edges were torn and the front was duct taped to stay on. In red ink, the name 'Uchiha' was sprawled on the cover, identifying whom the file was about. Carefully, so as not to rip the folder in half, I turned the folder open in my lap. Newspapers, pictures and diary entries were yellow with age. I was taken aback at how old this particular case was. I have indeed solved a many of cases in my life, but none so old such as this one. I fingered a picture of two children, black hair, eyes were a midnight blue. The older was on the left, frowning and the younger was on the right, smiling.

Closing the file, I looked up, "This case here, how long ago was it issued?" said I. The waiter returned with our Hors d'Oeuvres, placing a metal pan atop of the clothed white table.

Face going blank, Mr. Duval's beady eyes held concentration, as to answer the question truthfully. His face lightened up, "I do hope the date will be none the problem. But, the case was issued in 1847. Detectives from all over have tried as they might, none unmasked the case." Said he, looking doubtful.

"Of course not!" said I, "Cases such as this is very rare to find."

"Indeed, Madame Tora, however, I do hope you achieve this case. I assure you, you will find this case to be rather, vexing."

The rest of the meal was uneventful and held of none importance, a few remarks about weather and Mr. Duval's family. We parted ways an hour later.

Once home, I phoned Mathieu, my sidekick I like to call him, to explain the case I nearly stumbled upon.

10:32 P.M. the clock read, I wanted to start right away on this case, hanging up the phone, I dashed out of the house, gripping the uchiha file and jumping into the car. I was heading for the Uchiha estate.

Few minutes later, the buildings showed through the thick fog of the once Konohagakure. I sat with my back against the wall for support and opened the file, grabbing the yellow piece of paper that caught my eye, read:

_June 8__th__ 1837, the dignified Uchiha clan no longer exists; the memories of throats sliced, bodies dismembered, headless corpses'; the ceaseless amount of blood on the houses, the people, the ground; the stench of rotting flesh thick in the air, filling your nostrils. All but 2 live from the eerie incident, Uchiha Sasuke, and his repugnant brother, Uchiha Itachi, the man who committed the assassination of the Uchiha clan, his own family. As to what led the renowned Uchiha clan to their demise, has yet to be discovered._

It was piece of the Konoha times, torn right out of the newspaper. I was astounded that something of this caliber hadn't caught my eye before.

Cases such as these can only be solved in one way, that is, to go back to the beginning.

* * *

**_Review!_**

_**†Tora Yousei†**_


End file.
